A Day in the Life of Goddard
by Princess Amanda
Summary: It's a day in the life of Commander Goddard. I don't know, R&R, because I really hate everything I write. And I wrote it at 1:30 am, so please R&R.


**A/N:** I know I haven't written in a while, but I've given up the sugar rush until recently. And I've been focusing more on my original works. And I've been trying and failing to appease the fans of my Alex Mack fic. But I'm giving SC one more go here. Cat, you are an inspiration even when you don't know it! Thank you! Hint, hint: GODDARD ROCKS!  
    I hate the morning more than the kids do, I swear. But I have to set an example. I am only the Commander. So I get up and get ready, but only because I have to. If I could have things my way, I'd stay in bed all day long.  
  
    But I can't. Space hates laziness.  
  
    Breakfast is one of my favorite times of the day, no matter how much I hate mornings. Does anybody actually like mornings? Rosie might. I think TJ might, too. TJ looks so wonderful in the morning...  
  
    "You're late." That woman's voice cuts through my skull. Even in my thoughts, she can't give me just a moment.  
  
    I curl my lip and look at her. "So punish me," I say sarcastically, but in my mind I actually get a sick pleasure out of that sentence.  
  
    TJ gives me a glare. I think she picked up on it. Oops.  
  
    After breakfast, the kids go to class, but TJ stays back with me for a moment. "Commander Goddard, I'd appreciate it if you would try harder to stick to the schedule. You need to set an example for the students."  
  
    Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, after her mini-lecture she rushes off to teach the students, and I head up to the Command Post to keep watch. Not a very exciting day, today is.  
  
    Anyway, during free study, I borrow Catalina and Harlan. I know I can still improve the engines to get us home faster. Last time, we went from seven years to six...maybe I could get us home in five...then four...anything is possible. Am I sounding like Thelma?  
  
    After failing at the task at hand (Catalina's fight with Suzee distracted me), it's lunch time, another one of my favorite times of the day. And once again, I'm late. And once again TJ feels the need to point it out. Doesn't she have anything better to do than keep close tabs on me? So this time I apologize. I need to set an example for the students, after all.  
  
    After lunch, it's time for training. You know those days that seem to drag on. This is one of them. This is also one of the days I wish that Harlan would shut his mouth and stop starting fights with Catalina and Radu. If I killed him, nobody would know. Lots of weird things happen in space...nah, TJ would probably just lecture me about how killing a student was bad manners.  
  
    Eventually, it's after free time and supper (my other favorite times of the day), and the children are off to bed. And I decide today is the day. If she can't even give me a moment in my thoughts, I figure she could give me a moment in real life.  
  
    "Is there something you want, Seth?" she asks me as I catch her straightening up the team room.  
  
    I smile thoughtfully. "You still owe me a punishment," I remind her.  
  
    TJ looks at me incredulous. "Commander Goddard, why I--"  
  
    "Teej," I interrupt. "You have the most beautiful eyes, you know. Everytime I look into them, it makes me want to do something just so you'll look at me with those beautiful eyes."  
  
    Neither one of us notice how close we have gotten. TJ blushes and starts to look nervous. I start to back away, but she touches my arm.  
  
    "Well, I suppose I could admit that I give you such a hard time, because that's extra time spent with you."  
  
    I look at her, surprised that she said that. There would be only one more thing to make this moment perfect, and I was going to see to it it was.  
  
    I leaned in closer, as did she. It was the best kiss ever, and I never wanted it to end. But unfortunately, it soon did.  
  
    "Well, I have to be up in the morning to teach the students," TJ says. I look disappointed, but then she reminds me, "but there are no classes the day after tomorrow."  
  
    I smile at her warmly, and she returns it. Then she leaves. A very exciting day, today is.  
  



End file.
